


Records

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and q is like ??? ?? ?, james and eve are audiophiles, or whatever, they collect records and they are the biggest dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James breaks into Eve's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Records

**Author's Note:**

> based off of http://ayrtonwilbury.tumblr.com/post/145096499907/isthisrubble-mi6-cafe-this-weeks

James had broken into Tanner's house, M's house, Q's flat, and now Eve's flat. Like, it wasn't _hard_ to break into the flats but they are top MI6 people, they should have better security, let's be real. James ran a bloody hand through his rain soaked hair and wiped his feet on the small floor mat in front of Eve's door. He went through the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a light beer.

“Out of all the beer in the world, you have _light_ beer?” James muttered as he popped off the cap and took a long swig. He let out a hiss when his bruised ribs cried out in pain. Maybe he should have stopped at Q's flat first, but then Q would yell at him for losing his key. Again. For the fifth time and maybe stop giving him one so he would have to resort on stealing Alec's key and making a few copies for himself. Hopefully Q hasn't changed the locks like he did last time. James yawned as he gripped the sweating bottle tight in his bloody hand while his other hand was most likely broken; his pinky finger looked really out of place but then again, it's been broken so many times he didn't even know if it could mend straight.

James then found some food, leftover Chinese, as he slowly limped his way towards Eve's couch. With the little metal hanger from the white box dangled on his finger, he stopped in front of a wall. On the wall that connected the living room with the kitchen was a bookshelf that was littered with vinyl albums. James sets the bottle on an empty shelf as he slowly went through another shelf.

“Son of a bitch,” James mumbled as he sees a variety of bands that ranged from Derek and the Dominos to The Beatles to A-ha to Marvin Gaye and Lioniel Richie. James isn't going to lie, it's a pretty impressive collection and he's somewhat jealous. He looked towards the wall and noticed that five or six albums were framed and displayed proudly (original pressings?) After he was legally declared dead [and let's not forget how much fun it was to be “undead” in the government's eyes], James noticed that his vinyl collection mysteriously disappeared from the storage unit. James frowned as he flipped through the albums again until he found what he wanted. With careful precision, he took an album, his drink, and stolen food into the living room. James's breathing was labored and in pain with his ribs being either broken or bruised as he set the food and drink on the coffee table. He trudged over to the record player and pulled out the record. He turned it on and collapsed onto the couch as lulls of the bass guitar filled the room followed by a drum trill. James smiled as he began to eat the cold Chinese.

Eve opened the door to her flat and frowned when she heard music. She tossed her keys into the turtle bowl as she slipped off her jacket and shoes. She walked into the living room and saw James sprawled on the couch, an arm over his eyes while Eric Clapton belted out a blues song. She crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed. Why was she so surprised that he was here? Tanner and the others have stated that it was James's hobby, breaking into their homes. He was like a cockroach that would never leave even though you left a bunch of bug traps for it all over your house but he evaded all of them.

“You better not have bled on my couch,” she told him as she noticed all the empty beer bottles that peppered her coffee table. “and you owe me more beer.”

“Lo, 'Penny,” James mumbled.

“Go home,” she demanded and moved closer to the agent. “Or are you fighting with Q again?”

“We're not...fighting,” James said weakly as he struggled to get into a sitting position. She only raised an eyebrow as he sighed. “Fine, I forgot his birthday.”

“And avoiding him is the best option?”

James shrugged before he gripped his side. “Seemed like the best option. Besides, you have a great music collection. I had a decent collection but it looks like asshole stole my collection from the storage unit.”

“You didn't take any of my records out of order did you? I swear to god if you did...” she said as she ignored what he said about his own collection.

“Why? They were in alphabetical order.”

Eve stared at him appalled before she shook her head. “Look again, idiot.”

“Album name?”

“Autobiographical.”

James blinked at her. “How in the fuck...”

“I had a lot of time on my hands for killing an agent.”

“Ha ha, ass.”

Eve moved to sit down next to James. James sighed and rubbed his face. “Am I fuck up, Eve?”

She raised an eyebrow at that. Hardly anyone called her Eve at work; it was always just by her last name. She looked at his hand and stared at the broken digit. “You should probably go to Medical unless you want to be stubborn about it.”

“You didn't answer me...”

Eve moved to grab them more beer. She popped off the caps and handed one to James. James frowned and held onto the bottle while Eve took a sip of hers. “You are a fuck up.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Will you shut up and let me finish?” James sneered and took a long swig of his beer. Eve rolled her eyes and got comfortable on her couch. “Why don't you stop being an idiot and talk to him? He loves you and you love him. He wants you back home safe, he wants to take care of you, isn't that enough?”

“Like you and Maddy?” James asked as he looked around. “Where is she by the way?”

“France, she's taking care of stuff. She'll be back this weekend.”

James nodded. “I'll talk to him after I go to Medical. But, I want to talk to you about your collection.”

“Ah priorites, I'm glad that you understand them,” Eve said and moved to grab the empty bottles to place by the sink to recycle later. “What about it?”

“The framed ones? Original pressings?”

Eve nodded as she came back with water for James. “Yup.”

James blinked at her. “You got the _original pressing_ of Bowie's Diamond Dogs? Without the censorship?”

She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out her phone to look at before she put it away. “Brother bought two copies. Left one for me to have. Never played it because we listened to my brother's copy all the time. It's untainted.”

“That's worth over six thousand pounds,” James told her. “You have six thousand pounds sitting on your wall.”

Eve hummed as she sat back down, giving James a pile of pills. “I'm aware. I'm on the hunt right now. One of my sources said he found the Bob Dylan album with the four missing tracks on it.”

“Feewheelin' Bob Dylan?” James asked as he sat up intrigued. “Holy shit, that's...”

“I know.”

“You know how much-”

“I KNOW.”

James sat back in his seat. “Jesus Christ.”

Eve grinned behind her glass of water. “Do you want to come?”

James looked at her. “Hell yeah, I do!”

“Excellent, maybe you can threaten to haggle the price down. It's just going to go up on my wall.”

“You awful human being.”

“Someone has to do it.”

“I've been trying to find the alternate cover of Led Zeppelin.”

“Ah, with the turquoise lettering?”

“The very same.”

“You got plans for Record Store Day?”

“If by plans you mean I'm coming with you, then yes.”

Just then the doorbell rang. Eve moved to get up and opened the door to reveal Q. Q smiled at her and walked into the living room. James bit his lip as Eve moved to put on Stevie Wonder. Q hesitated before he sat down next to James, their knees touching.

“Oh, are you here because Eve stole your record collection?” Q asked out of the blue. James looked over at Eve while Eve shook her head.

“You're the asshole that nabbed my collection?”

“Did you not tell him?” Q looked at her with wide eyes.

James moved and placed a hand on Q's back. “It's all right. Before we leave, I'll kill her and we can take her collection.”

“I can kill _you_ again, you know,” Eve deadpanned as she grabbed a drink for Q.

James smiled before he looked over at Q. “I'm sorry...about your birthday. I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

Q nodded. “I'm sorry for being worked up. You just got back.”

“God you two are an old married couple,” Eve moaned out as she collapsed into another chair. “If you're going to make out, can you do it not in my flat? Maddy and I have decreed the flat the “safe zone” of MI6 shit.”

James looked over at Q and grinned. “I know how to break into this flat. You know what we can do?”

“I'm changing the locks,” Eve stated angrily. “ _And_ adding more security. And probably a dog. Because fuck you.”

James and Q laughed. James moved closer to Q and wrapped his arm around the younger man. James kissed Q's cheek. “I might need to go to Medical...like soon.”

“That's a first,” Q said and held onto James's hand. “But, I'm not carrying you.”

“Are you sure? I'd love that.”

“Eve, can you help me throw James out the window so I can take him to Medical?”

“With pleasure, Quartermaster.”

 


End file.
